


Having a father is better than having two mothers

by GreekEvilRegal24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brat Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekEvilRegal24/pseuds/GreekEvilRegal24
Summary: Henry's friend Nicholas Zimmer believes that having only a dad is far better than having two moms.Will Regina and Emma be able to prove to their son that his friend is wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/gifts).



> Thank you to my betas Wren Cardew and Laura_the_chef!!! Without you the story would be lamer than it is! 
> 
> I would also like to give a big thank you to my cheerleader Benedetta (I hope I didn't mispelled your name) for supporting me and all the different ideas I had before choosing this one! I hope you like this one! ;) 
> 
> And last but not least I want to thank the awesomest fanartist Lego_Femlash for giving an artisic side to this story!

Regina winced as she heard her twelve-year-old son come in and slam the door behind him. Her gaze followed him, watched as he stomped through the hall and then disappearing through the kitchen door. The past few days Henry had been behaving strangely and his temper had flared at even the smallest of things. Furrowing her brow, she closed the book she had been reading. Town Hall had been under construction for the past weeks, and tired of the madness of fairytale characters and their increasingly inane demands, she had decided to take a couple days off. Standing up from the couch and smoothing out the wrinkles from her slacks, she followed her son into the kitchen, determined to find out what had had him in a temper. Once inside, she found him opening different cupboards and the fridge in a frenetic effort to relieve his hunger. So far the only thing that he seemed to be relieved of was part of his frustration.

“Henry, as far as I know, neither these cupboards nor the front door did anything to you,” Regina commented as she noticed the force with which Henry was closing said cupboards.

“Leave me alone,” Henry mumbled, his gaze never meeting his mother's as he took out the chips and gummy fruit snacks.

“Henry…” Regina sighed, fed up with Henry's attitude these past few days. “What happened?” she asked, concerned.

"Nothing!!!" he erupted, taking Regina by surprise. “Just leave me alone. Don't follow me to my room. And when Ma comes back from work, tell her not to bother knocking my door, either.”

And with that, Henry left the kitchen with a plateful of snacks and stomped up the stairs, as if to spite his mother, leaving a very confused and worried Regina behind. She could just disregard Henry's wishes but she had made so much progress with him these past few years. She didn't want to ruin all that by doing the one thing that Henry specifically told her not to. Instead, she returned to her book, brooding and trying to find a way to talk to her son.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Emma was reaching for her keys in her pockets when the front door opened, revealing her brunette wife. Her day has been pretty rough and all day she had been looking forward to returning home to her beautiful wife and son.

“I didn't know you missed me so much you’d actually wait for me at the front door,” Emma joked, delighted to see Regina. But in seeing her wife's moody face, she quickly became worried.

“What's wrong?” Emma asked the moment Regina let her enter the house. She left her badge and service gun on the side table in the hall before discarding her beloved leather jacket and boots at the small closet behind the front door. The only time Emma had seen that expression on her wife’s face was when something had happened with...

“Henry,” Regina admitted, and Emma mentally congratulated herself. Her face, though, went quickly from slightly smug to perplexed, prompting Regina to explain further. “Something happened at school and he won't tell me what. He came from school in a temper, then shouted at me and locked himself up in his room. Ηe hasn't come out since. And that was three hours ago.”

“Okay, let me try,” Emma sighed and started climbing the stairs when Regina's voice stopped her.

“He said don't bother.”

“Too late,” Emma replied. Scowling at finding the door locked, she poofed herself into Henry's room.

“Oh come on!” Henry growled once he saw Emma's white smoke followed by his mother herself, landing on his blue carpet.

“You said you wouldn’t do that!! You’re not allowed to use magic to mess with my stuff, and definitely not to come into my room!” Henry complained, outraged, but Emma just shrugged it off as she was moving towards the door in order to unlock it for Regina, who was definitely outside.

“He's right, Emma,” Regina said the moment she entered the room. “We both agreed to this.”

“We also had a rule about him not locking the door to his room,” Emma retorted.

“Dear, you suggested the no-magic rule,” Regina reminded her gently.

“Οkay, okay, we'll go outside again, knock the door and ask permission to enter and then you'll open the door for us, how about that?” Emma asked sarcastically.

“No, you ruined everything!” Henry whined. At this, both Regina and Emma to roll their eyes. He could be such a big baby when he wanted to. Now apparently was one of these times.

“Well, now that we are here, do you want to tell us what happened at school?” Regina asked as she perched herself at the edge of Henry's desk, with Emma opting for the chair, both now facing Henry who was sitting on his bed, the storybook already in his hands.

“I already told you,” Henry insisted. "Nothing happened.”

“You only read that book when you're upset about something,” Emma pointed out, making Henry huff in irritation. “And, yes, I have plenty examples to prove my points. Neal's death, when you lost to Regina at pro-evolution soccer, and when you found out I ate the last piece of cake.” She looked at him pointedly. “You know I could keep going, so can you please be honest with us, Henry?”

“Can you just drop it?” He implored, but Emma was having none of it.

“Was someone at school being an a-” but she was cut off by Regina.

“Emma...” she threatened as soon as she was sure that Emma was about to curse; to her wife’s credit, Emma shut up quickly. Regina slowly approached Henry, sitting beside him on his bed. She then gently extracted the storybook and she was glad when Henry didn't resist.

“How about telling us what happened and I promise that we won't get mad at you, hmm?”

“Not even Emma?” He asked warily.

Regina glanced at her wife, her gaze softening as she saw her wife trying to hide the hurt at being called by her first name. Emma nodded in agreement after a pause, and Regina replied for them both. “We won’t be mad at you, sweetheart.”

The nod from Emma seemed to reassure him, and after closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts, he began to speak.

“Do you remember Nicholas?” Henry asked.

"The little thief,"' Regina commented, but at Henry's raised eyebrow, the one that was so much Regina, she eventually replied, "Yes, we do."

"Well... he has a dad."

"Yes, Mr.Tillman, the town mechanic," Emma said, puzzled, wondering where her son was going with this.

"Thank you for the unnecessary comment, Ma," Henry sassed, but quickly continued with his story before Regina or Emma could interrupt him again.

"And you also know his mother is dead or missing or has abandoned them and so he lives only with Mr.Tillman and his sister Ava," Henry continued.

"She's dead, " Regina quickly, too quickly replied, unable to help herself.

"How do you..." Regina's guilty face was enough to stop him mid-sentence. At that, Henry quickly reassured her, “It’s OK, Mom. I don’t need to know. The past is past.

"Αnyway this Saturday,” he continued. “One of our classmates, Justin, is having a birthday party and he invited all of our class. I told him I couldn’t go, ‘cause let’s face it, you wouldn’t let me go anyway. And then Nick said it sucked having two moms, and he was glad he only had a dad.”

“First of all, you didn't ask so you can't know if we’d let you go,” Emma defended, but she knew that he was right. Justin had a bit of a reputation for crazy stunts, and they would not have let him go.

“Not really the point,” Henry said.

“Then, what is the point, Henry?” Regina asked, confused, trying to understand what was really bothering Henry.

"That he is sorta right," Henry admitted. Seeing, however, his mothers’ still confused faces he quickly elaborated.

“Spell it out for us, kid,” Emma said, leaning forward in her chair.

"I'm not saying that I don't love you both, because obviously that would be a big fat lie, but you know it’s a whole different thing when you have a dad too."

"That's not completely true..." Regina started but she was cut off by Henry.

“Isn't it, Mom? You talk about your father all the time, how he taught you how to ride and swordfighting or when he read to you every night. The same goes for Emma. Every time she has a problem she confides first in Grandpa and then in Grandma. And they spend a lot of time together not only at the station but outside too.” Henry said, his voice escalating as he tried to prove his point.

"Yes, but, Henry… you know what my relationship with my mother was like, and it wasn’t… the healthiest,” Regina replied. “And Snow White… is Snow White…” She trailed off when she saw Emma glaring at her.

"But we're not like our mothers, are we, Henry?" Emma asked, a bit afraid of Henry's answer. Regina was definitely not like her mother, and she was pretty sure that she wasn't talking to birds.

"You don't get it!" Henry huffed in frustration.

"Then help us," Regina sighed. "What is the difference between having only a mother or a father?"

"Nick's always saying how his father comes to all of our soccer games and gives him advice before every game. He also lets him stay out late, and he doesn’t ever get mad when Nick or Ava haven't done their homework, they go fishing, they play basketball together, they talk about girls and he won't say anything if Nick wears the same t-shirt twice!" At the end of the rant Henry was a bit out of breath. “Bottom line, it’s just not the same.”

“The last one is just gross,” Emma commented but continued, “You also go fishing with David and he teaches you swordfighting and horseback riding from time to time. Plus, you get to sail with Hook sometimes."

"But they're not my father!" Henry yelled, making both women flinch.

And bingo, Emma thought.

"Henry, does any of this have to do with Neal?" Regina asked calmly, but she already knew the answer.

It was true that when Neal died, a couple of months ago, Henry had had a really hard time accepting it. Before his death,both women had agreed on letting Neal take Henry for the weekends, since Neal had accepted his role as Henry's father and Henry had loved spending time with him. But when tragedy happened with Neal's unjust death, Henry wouldn't even talk to his mothers. He would only talk to David and that was because the blond man knew how to approach Henry without reminding him every day of the loss of his dad. David also had arranged for Henry to start visiting Archie, something that the brunet boy accepted without much of a fight. Archie was one of his few friends after all, and he’d had done a good job helping Henry adjust with his father’s passing, and, so far, the boy hadn't shown any signs. Until now.

“Partially,” Henry replied after a while. “I mean, of course, I miss dad, some days more than the others. But let’s be real, even if he was still around, I wouldn’t have been able to go live with him.”

“...Do you not want to live with us, Henry?” The question slipped out before Regina was even fully conscious of it, and Henry’s only response was to look at the floor.

Noticing her wife's face, Emma quickly stepped in. "All right, I… think that's enough for now. Henry, if you're hungry, I think your mom has already cooked something. Why don’t you go ahead and set the table, kid? Your mom and I will join you in a bit.”

Regina, in the meantime, had left the room. The light in their bedroom told Emma her wife had taken reprieve there, and she quickly entered.

“I told Henry to wait for us... if you’re up for eating,” Emma said, closing the door behind her.

"I'm not hungry," Regina whispered and moved towards the bed.

There was a brief lull in the conversation as Emma looked at her wife with compassion. “You know he didn't mean that. Everything he said about living with Neal or that Michael Tillman is better than us."

"He's right," Regina replied hoarsely, a few tears gathering in her eyes.

"About us not letting him go on that party? Duh of course he is.I mean, we both know Justin’s reputation at school, and it’s probably not wise to let him go to a party just yet. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to patrol the whole block or spy on that party. But he will come around to that. Eventually.”

Regina let out a watery laugh. “You may have to, anyway, Sheriff. You know that it’s likely it’s happening without adult supervision… but…” her breath hitched as she admitted to Emma, “It’s not about that. It’s about us not being able to be both a father and a mother to him."

“Well that's physically impossible Regina and you know it.” Emma’s eyes twinkled. “Unless you have some magic you haven’t told me about.”

“Not like that,” Regina rolled her eyes.

“I know,” Emma said with a sigh as she plopped onto the bed next to Regina. “I also know that Henry is hurting right now and that's why he’s acting out. He misses Neal, and with Nick always telling him about his dad and all the fun things they do, it doesn't really help much.

“Also, even if Neal was alive, he wouldn't let him do whatever he likes and get away with it. The three of us had rules regarding Henry's raising, and, as far as I know, Neal was pretty strict about following them, so I'm pretty sure Henry was just exaggerating.” She looked over at her wife, and reached over for her hand. “Look, why don’t we let him cool off, and we’ll see how it goes tomorrow. It’s a new day, right?”

"No Emma, Henry’s right. We need to be more… cool," The choice of word didn't really appeal to Regina, but for Henry's happiness she'd do anything.

“I don't like when you get that look on your face," Emma said warily. “Babe, talk to me.”

Regina’s eyes had a steely glint to them, and suddenly, Emma felt real dismay. “You're right. Tomorrow, a new day begins. Tomorrow, we will show Henry that we are as good at being dads as Mr. Tillman is!”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Henry lay in bed a little longer after his alarm had gone off. Last night… well, there were a lot of things to say about last night, but mostly he felt bad. He had seen the looks on both of his mother’s faces when he’d told them that he thought having a dad was better than having a mom, and guilt settled heavily in his stomach.

But Nicholas was a total jerk. It wasn’t Henry’s fault he didn’t have a dad, let alone one who did all these fun things with him. Henry had tried to do the same thing back, telling Nicholas how cool his moms were - he even used the my-mothers’-have-magic card - but it didn’t do much because Nick didn’t have any memory of his mother and pretty much the consensus in their friend group was that moms sucked in general, so. And yeah, Henry still had memories of his dad, Neal. The one year Henry had with his dad made him feel… warm and fuzzy and so loved, especially after his moms had gotten together; and they had Sunday family dinners all together, and be a family. These days, sure, they still had days where they hung out, and his grandparents, his moms. 

Sometimes Hook would come over too and play board games or watch a movie. But since his dad passed, the family dinners had stopped; it just hadn’t been the same without him. Certainly, Henry appreciated David and all of his efforts to be a father figure to him, but he was Henry’s granddad, not his dad.

He rubbed his eyes, and glanced over at the clock. Crap. Time to get up.

Once he felt ready, he opened his door hesitantly and walked downstairs, heading towards the kitchen where he could clearly smell the bacon and eggs cooking. Both his moms were already there, and a third plate had been set out for him.

Regina was the first to notice him. “Good morning, my little prince, did you sleep well?”

Her tone was chipper - too cheerful, in fact - and Henry’s radar pinged. He raised an eyebrow at the both of them, but Emma was adamantly hiding behind the morning paper.

Regina smiled, and leaned over to kiss his temple. “I just thought it was a good reminder this morning that we are all royalty. That’s all.”

Emma coughed, trying to hide her half-choke of her coffee.

“Yes, Mom,” Henry said, reaching to pull the chair out. “I did sleep well.”

Regina nodded, still smiling. “What would you like for breakfast, Henry? I’ve prepared chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, omelettes, and your mother ran to get fresh croissants and bagels from the bakery… and we also picked up your favourite chocolate frosted doughnuts.”

Woah, what was going on? “We only have pancakes for breakfast on Sundays, and last I checked, today isn’t Sunday… and I never get to have doughnuts unless you want something,” Henry said, his tone accusatory. “So what the heck is happening?”

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Regina reassured him. “It’s just that I was recently reminded you’ve hit puberty and you need to eat properly in order to do well at school. That requires a lot of energy, and you’ve said that chocolate is your fuel, so I thought, why not?” She shrugged in a very non-Regina way, something that made Henry more suspicious than ever.

He sat down, and looked at the feast before him. He shrugged. If his Mom had been kidnapped by aliens, it sure looked like he was reaping the benefits. Serving himself some pancakes, he took a second look. Maybe it was a spell? Ma miscast things all the time, but no. She was acting like she normally did, ignoring other people and eating like the Tasmanian devil from Looney Tunes, devouring everything on the table.

Before he could continue his train of thought, Emma interrupted. “What are you doing after school, Henry?”

“I was planning on going at Nick's place to play video games,” Henry answered.

“Why don’t you invite him over?” As far as I know, you have a PlayStation and another console and a couple games,” Regina said.

“Xbox 360 and a Wii U, Mom,” Henry rolled his eyes.

Regina nodded nonchalantly. “Yes, that.”

“But, seriously, Henry, you can have Nick over. You can play video games and we’ll order some pizza tonight?” Emma suggested. “And stay up a bit later than usual?”

Henry's eyes lit up at the mention of pizza and a later bedtime.

“You’re not joking, are you?” Henry asked, excited, but looked toward Regina to make sure that Emma wasn’t just messing with him.

“She’s not kidding,” Regina smiled at him reassuringly. “Now, come on, finish your breakfast. We can’t have you late for school.”

“Finished!” he announced, and to emphasize his point, he took his plate and placed it in the sink. Regina handed him his lunch as he walked out toward the front door.

Both Regina and Emma walked him out to the door, and Regina gave him a quick hug before he left.

“Bye, moms,” Henry said. “I can’t wait for tonight!”

And he dashed out the door.

“So, I take it part one of Operation Proving to Our Son that We’re Better Than Dads was a success?” Emma grinned. “By the way, that name is a mouthful.”

“I think so,” Regina smiled back. “But did you really have to tell him he could stay up later?”

“Henry liked the idea so I’m not going to take it back. And if you want to punish me, your majesty, I have absolutely no problem with that,” Emma winked at her wife suggestively. “But later, because I have to go to work. Did you need a ride anywhere?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, Emma,” Regina replied. “I’m going to stay home today, perhaps do the laundry, finish cleaning out the garage…”

“I thought you were meeting my mother,” Emma said, scratching her head, trying to figure out if she had remembered that correctly.  
“Yes… but something came up. Besides, it’s not like I don’t see your mother often enough.”

“My mother cancelled on you?” Emma scoffed. “She would never. ‘Fess up, Regina.”

“I, uhh,” Regina stuttered, floundering for an excuse. “We cancelled because we’ve been spending too much time together and,” she rolled her eyes. “You know I loathe Snow White.”

“Come off it, Regina,” Emma laughed. “You haven’t hated my mom in at least a couple years. At least you could have told a more believable lie - this one is as believable as you having an affair with Chewbacca. Seriously, where are you going?”

“Fine,” Regina huffed. “I’m meeting Henry’s soccer coach to learn a few things about soccer. Satisfied?”

“Oh, babe, you’re taking this operation quite seriously,” Emma teased, and then placed a quick kiss on her wife’s lips.

“I would do anything for Henry and you know it,” Regina replied honestly.

“I know, and that’s one of the reasons why I love you,” Emma smiled as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder. “Ninety minutes watching a sport you don’t even like… well, you’re the best, babe.”

“I would watch Henry play soccer all day if it meant that he was happy,” Regina said. “What about you? Are you coming to the game with me this Sunday? You know Henry would love to see us both there, not just me.”

“I… can’t. Do you remember that meeting with the other sheriffs from Portland and Camden and the other small towns you were nagging at me to put together?” Emma was no longer looking at Regina; in fact, she seemed to find her boots quite fascinating. “Well… I couldn’t put it off any longer.”

“And now who’s lying?” Regina smirked, glad she wasn’t the only one caught flat-footed this morning. “Remember who your boss is? The one who approves of all your out-of-town meetings and conferences? And certainly nothing like that has crossed my desk… What are you hiding, Miss Swan?”

“It’s Mrs. Swan-Mills, thank you very much,” Emma blushed a dark red, her hands jammed in her pockets; and her gaze doing its very best to avoid Regina’s.

“Oh my god!” Regina exclaimed as she realized what her wife was avoiding, laughing almost hysterically. “You know nothing about soccer, do you?”

“Shut up,” Emma groaned.

“Don’t worry, dear heart, I asked Belle to set aside for me Soccer for Dummies. You can pick it up on your way home and we can read it together tonight.”

I love that you’re thinking ten steps ahead, “Emma said, relieved, and leaned in to kiss her wife again.

“And I love you,” Regina said, her eyes sparkling. “But you are going to be late, Sheriff Swan-Mills. And you know what the Mayor thinks of tardiness.”

Regina gave Emma her lunch, kissed her briefly on the cheek, and lightly tapped her ass on her way out, and shut the door.

She watched Emma saunter down the steps and into her car, shaking her head with a smile. Turning, she went into her study to start her day. She had a long day ahead of her, after all.

~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Wow, Henry, I didn’t know you had the newest Super Smash,” Nick enthused, amazement clear in his voice as he looked through Henry’s video game collection.

Henry, who was behind him was rubbing his eyes in surprise and shock; he could swear that when he had gone to bed last night, his game collection had been much smaller. Where it had been less than a shelf long before, there were now enough video games to fill two shelves in his bookcase.

Weird, Henry thought. “Uhhh, yeah... my mom bought it for me a couple days ago.”

I didn’t know your moms knew about video games,” Nick said, obviously impressed.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about us,” Regina answered as she entered the living room with a tray of snacks.

“Don’t tell me you play video games!” Nick half-asked, his tone giving away his disbelief.

“Not only does she play, but she’s really good,” Henry boasted. “She kicks my butt all the time.”

“I tried teaching my dad how to play, but he’s always saying games are for kids,” Nick replied with some embarrassment.

“Well, Emma and Henry both are quite obsessed with these games, so in order to spend some quality family time with them I had to learn.” Regina set the tray on the coffee table, and made to leave. “Henry, Emma and I will be upstairs if you need anything.”

“Actually, Mrs. Swan-Mills…” Nicholas suggested hesitantly. “If you aren’t busy, you can play with us if you want. If you’re as good as Henry says you are, and so’s your wife… maybe we can have some sort of contest?”

“A contest, huh?” Emma asked as she came into the living room, clearly having heard them from the kitchen as she held a sandwich in her hands. “I’m totally in.”

“OK, so what will the winner get?” Henry asked, already getting pumped. He totally wanted Nick to see how good his moms were at video games.

“Well, I happen to have two tickets for this year’s Comic Con in Portland…” Emma said nonchalantly, all the while eating her sandwich. “I think it’s only fair the winner gets them, don’t you think?”

Her question was met by cheering from two very excited boys and a smile from her amused wife.

“What are you waiting for, fellas and m’lady?” Emma asked. “Let the contest begin!”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Their little contest had gotten a bit out of hand. A couple drinks had been spilled, and popcorn was strewn all over the floor - though thankfully not on her white carpet. Nick’s father had picked him up ten minutes earlier, and Regina and Henry were now tidying up in the living room, while Emma cleaned the kitchen.

“You let Nick win,” Henry stated in a matter of fact tone. He gathered the empty pizza boxes and placed them at the entrance for Emma to pick up to put in recycling.

“I did no such thing,” Regina replied. “I would never let anyone defeat me, Henry, and you know it. I’m the Queen, for god’s sake.”

Henry rolled his eyes, smiling at his mother. “You’re a pro at this game. There’s no way you’d lose to Nick, and definitely not that badly.”

“Nick was a good opponent, Henry.”

“He’s not that good,” Henry replied.

“And what if I let him win?” Regina asked.

“Well… I dunno, Mom,” Henry said. “It was just a little weird. Not judging or anything… I guess you could see Nick really wanted to go to Comic Con, huh?”

Regina smiled.

“That was cool of you, Mom,” Henry said, scuffing his toe in the carpet. “It’s just that… Ma is kinda mad at you, I think. She was pretty sure you’d win.”

“I can handle your mother,” Regina smirked. “Besides, I have a surprise for her.”

“Ew, Mom, gross,” Henry scrunched his face in disgust.

“Oh, sweetheart, not like that,” Regina laughed. “I had already bought tickets to Comic Con for us both, and I wasn’t going to let the two of you go alone to Portland. You may have grown up quite a bit, but you’re still my little prince.”

Henry ducked his head, turning red.

“Now… it’s way past your bedtime,” Regina gently reminded him. “Go on, I’ll finish tidying this up.”

“OK, Mom,” Henry said, and gave his mother a quick hug, but pulled back quickly before it really registered in Regina’s mind. Still red, he turned to go, but not before saying, “Oh…”

“What is it, Henry?” Regina raised her gaze to meet his.

“When did you manage to get all these games? Because I’m pretty sure we didn’t have that many…”  
“Did you forget your mother is capable of magic?” Regina laughed, winking at her son. She could hear Henry chuckling all the way to his room.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It didn’t take very long for Regina to finish tidying up the rest of the living room. Checking in the kitchen, she smiled at how spotless it was, and noticed that Emma had already taken out the garbage and recycling too. She went upstairs to their bedroom, where she found her wife on their bed reading Soccer for Dummies.

Emma, however, did not look up even as Regina closed the door to their bedroom.

She is mad at me, Regina thought. Changing quickly, she lifted the comforter and sheets to climb in next to her wife, and began to kiss her bare shoulder.

“Emma,” Regina said in between kisses, but Emma didn’t bat an eye.

“Talk to me,” she urged. Finally, Emma put down the book.

“I can't believe you lost!” She whined. “I know you want to make our son happy, but I’ve been dying to go to Comic Con.”

“You shouldn’t have bet those tickets, then, dear heart,” Regina responded, barely repressing her smile.

Emma pouted.

Regina took pity on her, saying, “Did you really think I would have let Nick win without a back-up plan?”

“What?”

“I mean, I bought us tickets to Comic Con already, you idiot,” Regina exclaimed, grinning and laughing as Emma’s eyes lit up. In a few quick moments, Regina found her hands full with a wife attacking her with kisses.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Emma asked, looking up at her wife.

“Only two hundred times a day,” Regina teased, moaning as Emma hit a sensitive spot.

“Well, because I do. And from tomorrow on, I’ll be sure to say it more often because you’re honestly the best and I love you so much and -” she was cut off by Regina’s finger on her lips.

“Darling, you’re rambling,” Regina said, then smiled rather predatorily. “Besides, I’d rather you show you me how much you love me. Less talking, and more actions, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“As you wish, your majesty!”


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning and Henry, despite the earliness of the time; had already gotten up and was doing some of his homework. He had already eaten breakfast but he would surely go for another round once their mothers woke up and prepare breakfast for them. He was in puberty after all and he wanted that extra energy. Nick had texted him an hour ago, reminding him about Justin's party that night and asking him if his mothers’ were okay about it. But Henry texted back to say that he hadn't asked yet even though he was sure that they would say no.

Throwing his phone back in bed, Henry groaned. The previous day had been more than awesome. They had played video games then they had ordered pizza and Regina even had let him go to comic-con, well with his mothers' company but that was more than he could have imagined. But that was yesterday. Today was another day .If they were under some spell they probably might be okay by now. He was sure that today Emma and Regina would be back to their old selves reminding him to go to bed early and obviously not letting him go to the party. Well it was good even though it was short lasted. Sighing he tried to return back to his homework when the door to his room opened revealing both of his mothers looking at him hesitantly.

''Come in I don't bite.'' Henry teased when he saw his mothers' weary eyes.

''Of course you don't honey.'' Regina rolled her eyes but she was still a bit tense. ''What are you doing?'' She asked as she entered the room, Emma in tow.

''Some of my homework. You know with the game tomorrow and our possible family dinner I don't want to leave my homework to the last minute.'' Henry explained, not looking at his mothers. He wouldn't admit that part of him was doing the homework because his mothers might let him go to that party.

''We're proud of you kiddo'' Emma said making Henry's ears redden.

''Anyway after you've finished homework how about some family time?'' Regina suggested

''Define family time.'' Henry replied intrigued.

''Well, your mother and I were thinking of maybe teaching you some magic? Before you stop me I know what's your opinion about magic and that it always come with a price but I promised you it will only go as far as a few harmless tricks like teleporting or summoning things. And if you're adept at it, we might even teach you how to poof yourself. But you know tutorial mode.'' Regina offered.

''You can always say no and we can pick something else to do for family time.'' Emma added ''We just wanted to show you that magic, especially the light kind, is nothing that you should be afraid of. And take it from me who never believed in thiese things.''

''So you guys want to teach me light magic?'' Henry after a moment asked warily.

''Precisely. You are going to be totally safe I promise you. We’re not going to let you hurt yourself.''

''But what if things escalate and I use dark magic?''

''You won’t. We’re going to be your side the whole time, guiding you and if I detect even a speck of dark magic, which I won’t, we’re going to stop immediately. Besides they are simple tricks. Nothing to serious.'' Regina said reassuringly.

''But Neal was the Dark One's son. I mean what if inherited some of his dark magic?''

''Rumpelstiltskin dear, unlike your mother wasn't born with magic. I am one hundred percent sure that if you have inherited some magic that would be light just like your mother. And as I said before you can deny our offer. We won't get mad. We simply wanted to show you our world.''

''Okay then let's do it. To be completely honest I always wanted to learn magic. From you'' Henry said, smiling at his mother’s.

''As the prince wishes.'' Emma teased earning a laugh from the two brunettes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

They have been at the vault for about an hour and Henry seemed to be a natural with the whole magic thing. When they started, he was a bit hesitant and he wouldn't concentrate enough and as a result the things he was trying to levitate were thrown to the wall or in the ground. With the passage of time however, he became more confident with his newfound powers. Regina didn't know if she should be happy or concerned. She really wanted to show Henry how magic works and he was doing really good so far, for a beginner even better than herself and Emma.

But she was kind of worried. Yes Henry knew what dark magic meant and she was sure that he would never involve himself with such stuff. But as they said the devil had many faces and she wasn't going to risk it with her own son. If she noticed something suspicious she would stop him immediately, just like she promised.

''I think I've had enough with moving objects around.'' Henry whined ''Come on mom teach me how to poof myself.'' He implored, using his best puppy dog eyes.

''Okay first of all, technically speaking 'poofing' is called teleporting. Your mother liked it better that way so it's just kind of stuck. And I believe it's better if you practice some more with the inanimate objects. Teleporting yourself is not that easy Henry. It requires a lot more energy and I don't want you to feel disappointed if you don't achieve it with your first try. Remember that even your mother, who has the most powerful white magic in the world, didn't master it her first time.''

''It's true'' Emma agreed ''It took me about two months of daily practice to accomplish it and the first time that I did manage to teleport I poofed myself inside a lake.''

''Don't remind me dear.'' Regina groaned. ''It took me two hours to help you get rid of the fish smell.''

''Mom get to the point. ''Henry whined .He was too excited to try and his mother’s kept distracting themselves.

''Right, well first of all the distance you will cover is short, from here to the room at the other end of the vault, so as not to waste much energy. Okay?'' At Henry's nod she continued

''Close your eyes. Now I want you to picture the other end of the vault with as much details as you can. The furniture in the room, the colour of the walls, the floor, every miniscule detail you can bring to mind.'' Seeing Henry's scrunched eyebrow she knew that he was concentrating to picture the room.

''Now I want you to imagine yourself being in that room .Stepping on the floor, touching these furniture; feel the hard surface of the wall.''

After a few minutes of more concentration a cinnamon smoke engulfed Henry. However when the smoke cleared Henry was still there. Opening one of his eyes he realised that he was still in the same room with his mothers and his excited demeanor faltered a bit. He tried to cover it but Emma had already seen the disappointment in his eyes.

''Hey it's okay kid, you managed the whole smoke thing, Bravo!'' Emma congratulated him but that didn't help much as Henry barely nodded at her.

''What colour was it?'' He asked nonchalantly

''Cinnamon.'' Emma grinned at him and watched her son grin back at her. Well, it was true that cinnamon was their favourite spice. He then turned to his other mother and with another one well practiced puppy dog eyes look he said.

''Can we please try again? Just only once and if I don't do it we can stop. Pretty please!''

''Henry as much as I want to say yes you've already wasted a lot of magic energy for today. And don’t forget you're new to this. I don't want you to tire yourself.'' But Henry's look was too irresistible for Regina to refuse so she eventually gave in

''Fine just once!.'' Regina sighed ''Close your eyes..''

''I know picture the room, the walls and yada yada'' Henry said mockingly which made Regina huff and Emma smirk. He was definitely her son.

After a few minutes the cinnamon smoke appeared again and this time when the air cleared Henry was not with them.''

''Son of a..'' Emma started but Regina's death glare made her change her sentence.

''I can't believe he actually did it.'' She said with awe.

''I can. He's pretty stubborn plus he has great teachers.'' Regina beamed with pride at her son's accomplishment. ''Now let's go to him. He must feel a bit disoriented and nauseous.''

''I can relate to that.'' Emma joked as both women ran towards at the other side of the vault. Opening the door, however, they were met with an empty room.

''He's not there.'' Emma stated

''Thank you for pointing the obvious Mrs. Swan'' Regina said in exasperation. Closing her eyes and after a few minutes of complete silence Regna said ''He's at Granny's .I sensed his magic there.'' And with that a purple smoke engulfed the room.

''You could have taken me with you!'' Emma shouted to no one before the white smoke appeared transporting Emma to where her wife and son were.

Arriving there she was met with a very excited Henry and a really worried Regina.

''It was so cool!'' Henry kept saying.

''You scared us to death!'' Regina chided him but he was too thrilled to listen to her. After her little rant though, Henry hugged her to reassure her that he was safe and sound.

''See, I'm good. A bit nauseous and but fine.'' And yes, I won't do it without at least one of you supervising me. Happy?''

''Very'' Regina answered even if she knew that it was a rhetorical question.

''I have to ask though, Why granny's?'' Emma asked confused

''I was hungry and I thought about Granny's burgers when I was trying to poof myself'' Henry shrugged.

''Well, since we're here how about a burger with some French fries and maybe a chocolate milkshake?'' Emma suggested with a grin

''That would be lovely dear, don't you think Henry?''

''Actually, that would be pretty awesome.'' Henry agreed with a huge smile on his face.

~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After their not so healthy lunch at Granny's the Swan-Mills family returned home. It was still early in the afternoon, so it was the perfect time for a movie. That was what Henry was ready to suggest when they got home.

''So how about a movie? I mean it's still early and as far as I know you don't have something to do.''

''Well we don't but you do.'' Regina said cryptically

''I do? Oh my homework right. Well,I guess I can finish them later, if that's okay with you?''

''No I meant the party.'' Regina replied with a grin, one that her wife was wearing right now.

''Justin's party?'' Henry asked, his eyes opening widely.

''Exactly. We know how badly you want to attend this party so who we are to say no to our little prince?''

''Moms, you're awesome, thank you thank you thank you!'' Henry squealed with excitement as he hugged tightly onto both his mothers.

''Now I believe it's time for the prince to get ready for that party don't you think?'' Regina suggested and Henry nod in excitement.

Regina smiled with her sons eagerness as she saw him climbing the stairs two at the time, his phone already in his hands, as he was probably texting Nick.

''You are pretty amazing Mrs. Mills, you know that?'' Emma kissed Regina's cheek while he moved towards the kitchen.

''I hear that a lot recently'' Regina teased, following her wife inside the room.

''You are also really modest.'' Emma teased back. ''Do you want a glass of wine?'' She then offered

''No, I'm good. If I started drinking now, I won't be sober when Henry gets back from the party.'' Regina explained.

''Are we going to wait for him to get back?'' Emma asked

''Of course we are! We might have let him go but that doesn't mean we're going to be completely clueless about what time he will return or if he had a good time.'' At which Emma rolled her eyes.

''Right.'' She mumbled.

''What? You know I'm right'' Regina defended.

Emma was ready to reply when she was cut off by Henry who entered the room wearing a white rock t-shirt that Regina was sure that it was Emma's doing, tight black jeans again Emma's doing and black converse, the only somewhat rational part of his outfit.

''Henry absolutely not. This is where I draw the line'' Regina said when she gave a once over to her son's attire

''Why? It's what kids are wearing these days!'' He defended.

''When you go for skateboard or to vandalise some public property yes, but not to a party!'' Regina huffed. ''No seriously not, you will go back to change and I'm coming with you.

''I'm perfectly capable of getting myself dressed up mom! Mama, help me.'' Henry implored Emma

''Nope, you can see how her eyes are shining, I'm not going anywhere near her, physically or verbally. I'll be in the living room, please don't kill each other in my absence'' Emma teased before leaving the room.

''See, your mom agrees, you're changing clothes.'' Regina stated.

''I'm pretty sure she stayed neutral on that matter'' Henry countered.

''She agrees, trust me, now follow me.'' And with that she marched towards Henry's bedroom with Henry in tow rolling his eyes.

Once inside the room, Regina went straight to Henry's closet as the teenage boy plopped in his bed, waiting for his mother. Regina re-entered the bedroom, holding in her hands a pair of black slacks along with a white button up and a vest.

''Mom I'm going to a birthday party not to my wedding!'' Henry sassed.

''Do not sass me. It's a perfect outfit for a teen party. It's classy and you look so good in these clothes. Come on Henry, indulge your mother.'' Regina tried this time to look like a puppy but Henry was having none of it.

''You know that this doesn't work on me. Or anyone for that matter. Maybe with Emma, which I doubt it.''

''Fine, if you wear that clothes I'll add one more hour to your curfew.'' Regina negotiated.

''What time was my curfew?'' Henry asked intrigued

''Eleven'' Regina replied.

''I'll wear the slacks only.'' Henry said after a few moments of thinking his options.

''The slacks and the vest. You can keep that t-shirt.''

''Deal.'' Henry agreed. ''Now go, I need to change.''

''Like I haven't seen you in your underwear before!'' Regina teased making Henry's ears redden in embarrassment.

''Mom!'' He groaned, as she shoved her outside his bedroom.

''I was just teasing you sweetheart.'' Regina soothed him.

''Too much time with Emma, is really rubbing off on you!.'' Henry sassed, before closing the door.

Regina just shook her head, before moving toward her bedroom for a much needed shower.

Ten minutes later, Henry was ready, wearing the clothes that Regina had indicated for him as he was climbing down the stairs. During those ten minutes, Nick had sent him a text saying that he and his father would come in twenty minutes to pick him up. He had also put some cologne, the one that David had bought for him last Christmas and had put some gel in his hair. Not that he wanted to impress a certain someone.

''I take it you had some sort of a deal with you mother?'' Emma asked as she saw her son having changed clothes.

''Something like that.' 'Henry replied.

''You look smart by the way. Not that I didn't like the previous attire. But this one is much better.'' Emma complimented.

''Thanks mom!''

''So are there going to be any girls in this party? Or is this kind of party where all nerds gather together and talk about their favourite video games and movies?'' Emma teased.

''No, he invited the whole class, so I guess the girls are going to be there too.'' Henry answered.

''Is there a certain girl that are you trying to impress? Because I've never had you for the cologne kind of guy.''

''Uhm, well there is this girl, Paige and I kind of like her.'' Henry stuttered his face blushing a bit.

''My little heartbreaker.'' Emma squealed but lowered her voice when she saw Henry's panicked face.

''Please don't tell mom, she's going to start the interrogation.'' Henry implored..

''I'll tell about a girl but not Paige's name, okay?'' Emma asked.

''Fine.'' Henry whispered.

''So, are you guys friends, or just classmates? Wait isn't she Jefferson's daughter?''

''Yes, but she's completely different than him. She's sweet and funny and we hang out sometimes, but I don't know if she sees me as more than a friend.'' Henry admitted.

''Then ask her out. Like you know, for a movie or for ice cream, something neutral. If she responds too enthusiastically, she likes you; if she seems hesitant probably not. But don’t be disappointed it's her loss really.'' Emma encouraged him.

''Thanks mom, I appreciate your help, but anyway I got to go, Nick just texted me saying that they're here.''

''Okay big boy, have fun and remember, don't compromise yourself for anyone''

''Yes mom.''

''Νeal would be very proud of you, you know that right?'' Emma said, with some tears in her eyes

''I know'' Henry replied, equally teary, Thankfully, for both of them, Regina was just climbing down the stairs to remind Henry a few things.

''Alright prince, remember that if something happens, call immediately Emma or me. We also have Justin's home number and his parents' number in case of an emergency. And call Emma to come pick you up okay?'' At which Henry nod in agreement.

''Have fun, dear'' Regina said, before opening the door to see Henry out.

''I will, bye moms.'' Henry said as he jogged towards Mr. Tillman's car.

''We're not going to follow him are we?'' Emma asked a bit cautious, once the car drove off.

''No ,dear, we have better things to do.'' Regina replied suggestively.

''Oh?''

''Follow me to the bedroom and you'll find out.'' Was Regina's last words before she run upstairs, Emma behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of Henry's big game and all the family had already woken up, and were now eating a lavish breakfast that Regina had prepared for her son. Last night, when Henry got back from the party he had seemed to have had a great time as he was smiling broadly. She knew that the party had to be good but not that good for Henry to smiling like that. Something else had also happened to cause Henry's joy.

Asking Emma later on the bed she found out that her baby boy had asked Jefferson's daughter on a date and she had accepted. Her nose had wrinkled a bit at the mention of the girl's father but Emma reassured her that Paige was nothing like him and she was already good friends with their son. Sighing in relief she made a mental note to ask Henry about his new friend when she found the time and definitely not in the morning when she'd be all anxious about the game.

''So Henry are you ready for the game?'' Regina asked Henry who was devouring his breakfast in the same manner as his blonde mother. Well they do say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

''More ready then I was ever before. I mean I’m a bit nervous because we play against a good team but well Frederick said that what matters is to enjoy the game whether if we win or not.'' Henry answered after he had swallowed his mouthful of food.

''Τhat's bullshit!''

''And he's right'' Both Emma and Regina said at the same time making Regina to give a death glare at her wife for using that kind of language in front of her son. Not that Henry didn't know those words but that didn't mean that Emma was allowed to talk like that, especially in front of a former queen and a prince.

''What?'' Emma shrugged ''That's what coaches say when their team is awful and beyond saving. From what I've heard Henry’s team had done pretty well this season.'' She explained.

''We did. I mean we still do, but it's just a game. Frederick is a great coach so we have a pretty big chance to win.'' Henry said.

''Well our twelve year old son is more mature than his thirty year old mother.'' Regina teased. “As I said Fred is right. You just go to the field and enjoy it. It is about you not the viewers.'' She continued and then she glanced at her wrist watch. ''I believe it's time to go.'' Regina got up and started picking up the filthy plates, placing them on the dishwasher.

After Henry grabbed his gear bag, and Regina with Emma cleaning the rest of the table the Swan-Mills family were ready to leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Twenty minutes later the two brunettes along with the blonde sheriff had arrived on the school's soccer field were the game would be take place in a an hour. Henry after saying goodbye to his mother’s ran towards the locker rooms as Regina and Emma went to the bleachers in order to find a good view spot. Finding the perfect spot wasn't difficult as many parents hadn’t arrived yet and some of them had chosen the last rows.

''Okay a quick revision.'' Regina said and pulled out of her purse the book that Emma had gotten from the library. ''A throw-in is when the ball has entirely crossed the touch line, a penalty kick is awarded to the fouled team following a “penalty" foul having occurred in their opponent's penalty area and a corner kick when the ball has entirely crossed the goal line without a goal having been scored and having last been touched by a defender; awarded to attacking team. A yellow card is shown by the referee to indicate that a player had been cautioned when he has committed an offence. Two yellow cards lead to a red card which means that the player must be sent off.''

''Alright good.'' Emma nodded ''What's an offside?'' She then asked

''Oh. Wait.'' Regina was in deep thought ''It's on the tip of my tongue!'' She complained after a while as she couldn't remember that one.

''Do you want a hint?'' Emma offered.

''No, I got this, Oh, I remember.'' She yelled after a while, making those few parents that were on the field to turn around, making Emma blush in embarrassment. ''Okay, what is it then?''

''A player a player is in an offside position, when he receives the ball which is played by a teammate, actively involved in the play. A player is in an offside position if any of their body parts with which they can touch the ball during any other part of the play is in the opponents' half of the pitch and closer to the opponents' goal line than both the ball and the second-to-last.''

“Well done! Who knew that the Madame Mayor could become such a soccer expert.'' Emma teased earning a smack on her forearm by the brunette.

''If Mr. Tillman can advise his son during a game so can I. Speak of the devil.'' She said when she noticed the town's mechanic approaching them in the bleachers.

''Madame Mayor, Sherriff, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you here!.'' He said surprised.

''Because we're women?'' Regina asked challengingly. 

''Uh no? Because I've never seen you at any of the boy's games.'' He replied honestly and a bit confused by the mayor's defensive posture.

''Are you implying that we are missing these games on purpose?''' She asked again, earning a nudge for Emma to knock it off. What has gotten into her?

''Of course not. I mean I know how demanding your jobs can be. I just...’’ but Emma cut him off before Regina could eat him alive.

''It's okay Michael. Enjoy the game!'' She dismissed him and with a curt nod he left the couple.

''Seriously?'' Emma inquired with a raised eyebrow

''What? Don’t pretend that you didn't see his smugness. He came here to gloat about his perfection as a father.''

''No he came here to greet us Regina, what has gotten into you?''

''I'm sorry I just. It seems like however much I'm trying is not enough for Henry.'' She admitted.

''What gave you that impression?''

''He's a little weary around us.''

''Yes because one day we are all strict about curfew, bed time and we have a policy against parties and the next day you let him go to that party and teaching him magic! What do you believe he's thinking? That we either gone mad or we cast a spell that backfired. Cut him some slack Regina.'' Emma reasoned.

''I guess you're right. I’m sorry for acting like that. I should go apologise to Mr. Tillman.'' Regina was ready to stand up but Emma stopped her.

''Later, the game is about to start'' Emma said and pointed towards the field where the two teams were ready for kick off.

The game had started smoothly and both teams had their equal share of opportunities to score but each time they were prevented. However in the middle of the first half, the other team managed to score, much to everyone's displeasure.

''Offside! ‘Regina shouted once the other team scored, making everyone from viewers to players to coaches to turn and face Regina.

''No, Regina it wasn’t, sit down'' Emma hissed as she was tagging her wife's sleeve to get her to sit down but Regina was having none of it. Instead she left her seat and moved towards the field where she stopped in front of the referee.

''Excuse me, but this goal was invalid. The player was at an offside position.'' She explained.

''I'm pretty sure it wasn't ma'am'' The referee chuckled awkwardly. Just another crazy parent he thought.

''Because don't have a good view from where goals are. Trust me it was an offside.'' Regina pressed.

''Listen ma'am I suggest you go back to your seat, otherwise I will have to suspend you.''

''You imbecile! Do you have any idea who I am?'' Regina asked, her eyes gleaming.

''Just a pissed of mother nothing more.'' Emma said from behind as she approached the duo. She had sensed Regina's magic, so she knew it was time to interfere, for the sake of the team and the poor man's life.

''No I'm the…''

''Regina remember that the referee, the opposite team's players and their parents are from outside Storybrooke.'' Emma whispered in Regina's ear. That seemed to do the trick as Regina visibly calmed down.

''I'm sorry.'' She apologised then left the field like nothing had happened. Emma looked at Fred's direction and apologised for her wife's interference.

The game continued without another interruption or goal from any of the team and the first half of the game came to an end.

''I'm going talk to Henry.'' Regina announced.

''No you won’t, he looks pretty pissed at you. You gave quite a show down there.''

''Oh I'm sorry that I tried to defend our team's honor.'' Regina huffed making Emma roll her eyes.

''Listen, it’s better if you don't talk to him right now. Just let him cool off. He’s also in the middle of the game. He needs to stay focused.'' Emma reasoned with her.

''But I need to give him some advice. Fred doesn't know what he's doing!''

''Then by all means, your majesty, go teach the coach how to play soccer!'' Emma mocked but Regina didn’t sense the sarcasm in Emma's tone.

''That's what I'm going to do.'' And before Emma had managed to stop her Regina had already gotten to her team's bench.

''Okay boys, listen to me very carefully.'' She said

''Um, Madame Mayor..'' Frederick tied to stop her but it was futile.

''You don't want to turn into gold again, do you?'' Regina threatened and that was enough for Frederick to stop trying.

''First of all we're changing the formation from 5-4-1 to 4-4-2.We have to move from the defense to attack. Nick you change from defender to center midfielder, Justin you are now a playmaker and Henry you're playing second forward.''

''But Henry is a defending midfielder.'' Another boy said.

''No, I studied your positions and Henry can also play as a second forward. George needs some help so we now have two forwards. Also Tim looks pretty tired so we change him with Steve. Now boys, I need you to pass the ball to each other quickly, don’t overthink it. Henry and George I need a lot of one-twos between you two. Are we clear?'' Regina asked but all she got was 11 heads watching at her with their mouths open widely.

''I said are we clear?'' She said a bit louder.

''Yes ma'am'' The boys shout and then run towards the field, all except from Henry.

''Where did you learn all that?'' He asked in awe.

''Your mother and I had some lessons over the week.'' Regina replied and Henry grinned at her.

'You're awesome'' He said, making Regina's heart melt.

''As you are my prince. Now go and win that game!''

With Regina's change of positions the team seemed to be more flow in the field and as a result ten minutes after the beginning of the second half George, the team's striker scored, making all the viewers in the bleachers goes wild.

''I knew you were studying all about soccer but I had no idea you knew how to set the team into the field.'' Emma said

''That was your father's doing actually.'' Regina admitted.  
''David taught you? When did that happen?'' Emma asked

''After my meeting with Fred, last Friday, I stopped by your parents’ house to talk with your mother. David was there, ironically watching football and how stupid his team's coach was so I asked him to tell me a few things.'' She elaborated.

''Well, he did a good job apparently''

''Thank you dear.'' Regina smiled and kissed her wife's cheek.

They had only two minutes before the game end and it was a tie. Regina had moved to the team's bench for quite some time now and had taken Fred's place, giving instructions to the boys. The clock was ticking and their team had the ball now. They were passing the ball carefully to each other as this was their last attempt to score. Τhe ball was now to the middle of the field and Regina was screaming like a maniac.

''PASS THE BALL TO HENRY! HE’S FREE!''

Thankfully Steve heard Regina's screams and with a shoot he aimed for Henry's head who accepted the ball and sent it inside the post goal making everyone cheer. That was when the referee chose to whistle ending the game with the Storybrooke's team being the winner.

The boys after congratulating their opponents they run towards Regina and with as much strength as they could master they lift Regina in their arms, chanting over and over again;

''Mayor Mills, Mayor Mills, Mayor Mills.''

Once they set her down, each boy turned to hug her and thank her for her help. The same, without the hugging part, did the coach of the team, Frederick.

''That was amazing Madame Mayor, thank you for helping us.''

''I did it for Henry. I knew how much he wanted to win this game.'' She replied honestly.

''Your son has great mothers. And FYI we have the assistant’s coach position open, if you're interested.'' He half joked-half said

''Thank you dear, but I'll stick to the Town Hall until the end of my term. If the job is still open in two years I'd be happy to accept it.'' Regina smiled at him. He nodded and went towards his players.

''Mom, we won, thanks to you!'' Henry said once he got hold of his mother. He hugged her tightly something she reciprocated.

''No Henry, you won thanks to you. You scored the winning goal not me.'' Regina explained.

''It was you who gave me the opportunity though.''

''Let's just say it was both of you who helped to this victory, shall we?'' Emma said once she approached the two brunettes.

''Congrats Henry, you were awesome, the same goes for Mrs. Coach over there.'' Emma hugged sideways Regina as she ruffled Henry's already unruly hair.  
''Thanks mama!'' Henry answered

''Okay how are we going to celebrate this big win?'' Emma asked.

''I had something else in mind.'' Regina said cryptically and moved towards the benches were she climbed to have a better view of everyone.

''Excuse me; may I have your attention please?'' Regina shout and when she saw everyone's looking at her she continued ''Thank you. Since we won and it was a team effort how about going to Granny's to celebrate it with some pizza?'' The answer was cheers from Henry's team players. ''Parents are also invited!'' She added and this time parents cheered too. Emma who was now next to the bench chuckled and help Regina get down by taking her bridal style.

''Were you looking for a chance to recreate our wedding?'' Regina teased, once at Emma's strong arms.

''If I were, I would need, two thousands red roses, Ed Sheeran playing in the background and a drunk Snow White.'' Emma joked making Regina laugh.

''Always the romantic dear.''

''Only with you babe. Only with you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night and after an exhausting afternoon and evening the trio was at the living room watching the Disney version of Cinderella. They had already seen Snow White and the Seven Dwarves with a hilarious commentary from the Evil Queen herself and after that they decided to continue their Disney marathon with the classics.

After the game the team along with the coach crew and the parents went to Granny's for pizza and burger. However this small gathering soon turned into a huge party as the news that the team won, spread quickly and soon the whole town went to Granny's to congratulate the boys. Then Ruby brought her dj set and put some music, turning the diner into a kid-friendly club. It was a fun evening one that mad the Mayor realises that she should throw them more frequently.

''Alright young man, I think it's time for bed.'' Regina said, as she saw her son's eyes drooping. It had been a tiring day for the whole family, especially the young soccer player.

''Nah, I’m good.'' He mumbled with his eyes closed.

''Henry, you’re too tired. The movie will be right here. You have already seen it and if you want so badly to finish it, we can do it tomorrow after school.'' Regina suggested.

''Okay then'' He stood up and was ready to leave when he stopped mid-way and turned to face his mothers.

''So, was there a spell involved?'' He asked

''Whatever do you mean by that?'' Regina asked confused.

''You behavior these past few days were a bit bizarre. Not that I didn't like it. It's just made me worried.''

''You have nothing to worry about Henry. We are fine.'' Regina explained.

''Yes kid. We simply wanted to show you that having mothers is equally good as having a father.''

''Ah, so that is what it is was about.'' He finally understood. ''I didn't say those words to hurt you moms. I was just frustrated with Nick. But the past few days he stopped bugging me so, I was okay. You didn't need to go to so much trouble for me.''

''It was no trouble Henry. We love seeing you happy. It makes us happy too.'' Regina said.

''You make me happy moms. And really you didn't have to do that all for me. I love you no matter what. You are my mom’s.'' Henry said and hugged his mothers.

''We love you too Henry.'' The two women said at the same time.

They didn't need to change for Henry. Because that was who his mothers were .A sassy ex-Evil Queen and a stubborn Savior.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/164792441694/announcing-the-sqsn-comments-contest-a-reward-for).


End file.
